


Blinded Me With Science

by Koalolive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is FAT, Reader is fem - Freeform, Reader is non-binary, Reader-Insert, but for now its just heart horny, i thought it was really clever okay, itll get horny eventually, mettaton is a youtube beauty vlogger, reader - Freeform, so like, so like they/them pronouns but fem presenting, this is just a self insert pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koalolive/pseuds/Koalolive
Summary: You're a human who loves science and are desperately trying to learn about Monster Biology. Alphys takes you under her wing as your apprentice and from there, you meet the up and coming ViewTube beauty vlogger, Mettaton.





	1. Please?

**Author's Note:**

> I... am back on my mtt/reader bullshit, for real this time  
> im just playing this fast and loose

****“I’m sorry, do you have an appointment with Dr. Alphys?”

  The lobby of this research facility was small, white, and polished, only consisting of the receptionist desk and two large elevators. The woman seated at the desk you were standing in front of was equally small, white, and polished, looking at you over her glasses with a cocked brow. 

  You bit your lip softly before answering. “Well, not exact-“

  “Then I will have to ask you to leave.” She interrupted. 

  “Wait, is there any way I can make an appointment with her?”

  She looked back to her computer screen and you heard a melody of clicks and clacks. “Dr. Alphys is extremely busy with her research and probably doesn’t have time for simple people coming off the street to ask her for her autograph.”

  You opened your mouth to interject but she continued talking.

  “Now, if you were a government official or a scientist, that would be one thing, but you’re…” She looked up at you over her glasses, scanning your large, plump frame with her eyes.”... Not either of those things, so I would suggest you just be on your way.”

  “But I-“

  “Do we have to get security involved?”

  You immediately shut your mouth and swallowed the lump in your throat. Exhaling, you responded. “No… thank you for your time…”

  She nodded and went back to typing.

  Sighing, you turned around and headed for the door, as you did, you heard the phone ring. 

  The receptionist picked up the phone and you heard her speak as you walked out the door. “Good afternoon, Soul Examination Research Facility, how may I help you?”

  Continuing out the revolving door you just sighed and shoved your hands into your pockets. As you made your way down the street with no real destination, you muttered aloud to yourself. “Now what am I gonna do? Talking to Dr. Alphys was my only hope. I mean I _ could _ always try to call to set up a meeting, but it very well could end up with the receptionist recognizing my voice. Oh, or even worse, I show up and she see it’s me when I come in for my appointment and turn me away cause I’m not  _ distinguished _ enough…” 

  You wracked your brain for another solution as you aimlessly headed down the street, talking to yourself. It had been about a year since the monsters from the underground had broken the barrier that kept them there. With the help of a young human child by the name of Frisk, the barrier shattered and the integration of monsters and humans began soon after. It was rocky at first, hell, things were  _ still _ a little tense in some places, but it had gone over a lot smoother than most expected. 

  The whole ordeal actually spiked a great interest to you. As of right now, you were just working a simple day job to pay the bills, a local grocery store. For a while a few years back, you attended the local community college for general education, but after not really finding a definitive area of study you wanted, you dropped out. In your opinion, it was a waste of time, money, and energy to not have a goal, you wanted to drive toward something. You  _ were _ always partial to science though, and while in school you took a variety of different classes, chemistry, biology, geology, physics, robotics, but nothing ever  _ quite  _ piqued your interest enough. You were still interested in science though, spending a lot of your free time at the library, the bookstore, or even at home on your computer, teaching yourself. However, last year, once the monster integration happened, you found a new passion you wanted to pursue:  _ Monster _ biology.

  As a child, your parents used to tell you stories of the monsters and humans living together in harmony. You had loved the idea of them and all your young life wished for them to find a way to come back to the surface. You wished so badly to be able to meet one of them one day but you never thought that it would actually come true. Now, monsters actually were living (for the most part) in harmony with the humans again and you were inspired. 

  You knew that it would probably have taken several years to even decades for monster biology to be included in school curriculum, that didn’t stop you from wanting to pursue it somehow. That’s when it hit you. During the ceremonial integration ceremony held by government, the monster human relation ambassador, Frisk, had been present with several of their monster friends. One of which was given a government research position later on that month. Her name was Alphys, the former royal scientist of the underground kingdom. You thought that if anyone were to teach you about monster biology it would be her. You were set in seeking her out to become her apprentice, but it felt almost as if your journey had been stopped before it even begun. 

~~~~~

  “Maybe meteorology… or botany?” As you perused the science section of the bookstore nearest your house, you spoke softly to yourself. If you couldn’t figure out a way to meet Dr. Alphys yet, you decided that you might as well try to learn something in the meantime. Picking out a simple meteorology textbook, you sat down right in the carpeted aisle against a shelf and started thumbing through the pages. As you skimmed, you began to get lost in the materials, learning simple textbook definitions. You weren’t exactly interested in meteorology specifically, it was the science of it all. Reading and learning about how things worked, how they ticked, it was just so interesting and inspiring to you. 

  “Um… excuse me, hello?”

  You were so invested in reading however, that you didn’t notice the other person who had walked into the aisle and was probably trying to look at the books on the shelves behind you. You had looked up to meet the eyes of a monster. 

  “Oh! I’m sorry, are you…” You pointed to the shelf behind you. 

  They nodded. 

  You scrambled to your feet and got out of the way. “Sorry!”

  “I-It’s okay… I find myself getting lost in books too.” They stammered. 

  You looked down at the monster who was now on their knees looking along the shelves. They were a small, round, yellow, reptile monster and it suddenly hit you. The lab coat she wore was no mistake, it was definitely the person you had been attempting to contact just a couple hours prior. Softly clearing your throat, you spoke up. “Excuse me?” 

  Looking back up to you, she adjusted her glasses. “Y-Yes? Do you want your seat back? I-I’ll only be another second!”

  You shook your head. “No no, I was just going to ask… are you Dr. Alphys? The former royal scientist?”

  Her eyes widened behind her frames as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. “Y-Yes! That’s me! H-How did you know? O-Oh am I still wearing my lanyard?” She looked down at her chest. 

  “You are but that’s not how I know you.” You smiled brightly and introduced yourself. “I’m a huge fan of yours.”

  Looking back up to you and getting to her feet, she put her hands to her cheeks. “R-Really? I-I don’t think I’ve ever had a fan before.”

  You nodded and put the textbook you were looking at back into the shelf, then shoved your hands into your pockets. “Yeah, well I am, and I kinda had a question for you.”

  “A question?” She tilted her head. 

  You nodded, now looking down at the carpet and kicking your foot nervously. “Yeah, um… do you have a moment? I could buy you a coffee or something at the little cafe for your time?”

  “O-Oh no! Y-You don’t have to do that f-for little old me. Y-You can just go ahead a-and ask me here.”

  You didn’t exactly want to ask such an important question in the aisle of a bookstore, but you had to seize the opportunity while it was in front of you. Lifting your head to meet her confused gaze, you swallowed hard. “Dr. Alphys…”

  She nodded.

  Taking a deep breath, you spoke quickly, and squeezed your eyes shut. “Isthereanywaythatyoucouldtakemeonasyourapprentice?”

  Not hearing an immediate answer, you opened your eyes and saw hers practically spinning. “W-What?”

  You took another deep breath and tried to calm down, taking your hands out of your pockets, your hugged your torso, just a bit. “Is there... any way that… you could take me on… as your apprentice?”

  “M-My apprentice?”

  You nodded.

  “M-Me? A-A mentor? Why me? T-There’s gotta be so many more h-humans qualified t-to do that, aren’t there?”

  “Well… I’m coming to you for a really specific reason, Dr. Alphys.”

  Her face was growing more and more pink by the minute. “M-Me?”

  You nodded again, letting go of yourself and clasping your hands together. “I want you to teach me about monster biology.” 

  The small lizard paused before speaking again. “M-Maybe I will take you up on that coffee… but make it a-an iced tea instead?”

  Smiling, you nodded. “Deal.”

  The two of you made your way over to the bookstore’s cafe where you bought the monster an iced tea and yourself an iced coffee. Weaving your way through a couple tables, you sat down with the scientist at one in the corner. 

  She nervously twiddled her thumbs before looking back up to you. “So, uh… can you explain what exactly you want again?” 

  You nodded as you took a sip of your overly sweet coffee. “Well… I really want to learn about monsters and monster biology. Growing up my parents would always read me bedtime stories about monsters before everyone got separated and because of that I’ve always been fascinated with them. So fast forward to about now, I just work at a local grocery store but I studied a lot of different areas of science in community college a few years back.  I dropped out because I couldn’t pick just one to pursue, I wish I could have just gone to school for science in general.”

  “You can’t? Well that seems… weird to me. I just study science.” Alphys crossed her arms, confused. 

  You shrugged, taking another sip of your iced coffee. “Maybe it’s because there’s so many subsections…”

  The lizard nodded. “Indeed, you do have more than we did in the underground. O-Oh, but continue, please.”

  “Okay, well, I couldn’t really pick a specific science because they all interested me equally, that is until monsters emerged. See, even if it's not for my profession, I just… I’m just really passionate about learning about monsters. There’s so many of you, so many different kinds, and I really wanna know more about them. However, as it stands now, I don’t think monster science will be included into school curriculums for a long while and I don’t want to wait… So that’s why I wanted to ask you.” You bit your lip, a little apprehensive before speaking again. “I really want to be your apprentice.”

  Alphys looked at you for a long moment, you assumed she was trying to gather her thoughts. You couldn’t gauge her response and worried that she was going to say no, so you jumped the gun a bit and attempted to plead. 

  “Y-You don’t even have to pay me, I was just thinking if you needed help in your lab or something, that I could work for information, or I could even pay you to tutor me? I mean I dont have much money but…” You paused, seeing her eyes start to spin. Pursing your lips inward you stopped and waited for her to get her bearings. 

  Adjusting her glasses once she regained her composure, she said your name in a questioning tone. “That was your name, right?”

  You nodded.

  “I’m going to be honest with you…”

  Swallowing hard, you braced yourself for the rejection.

  “I’ve actually been thinking about looking into getting a lab assistant. G-Granted I hoped it would… be someone with experience but…”

  You sighed. “Well, thank you for hearing me out- wait wait wait, what?”

  Alphys laughed a little at your already prepared defeat speech. “You have a lot of passion, t-to be honest, I see a little of myself in you… But I’m looking for someone full time to work, and you said you had a job?”

  “I’ll quit.” You said immediately, and before she started freaking out about you doing so, you waved a hand. “Please, I’ve been thinking about leaving there for a while, at this point in my life i’ve been thinking about trying to force myself into a specific field. So, now that I have a chance to learn from you- oh wait… money is a problem…”

  The scientist waved her claws. “O-Oh no, I-I’ll pay you for helping me, I mean I wouldn’t be paying you, th-the lab would.”

  “And… I don’t need a degree or anything?” You asked nervously, sipping your coffee. 

  She shook her head. “No, I mean, maybe? B-But I’ll waive it for you! I-I’d really like someone like you to be my assistant, er, apprentice rather… Wait, you know what I do, right?”

  You nodded, smiling brightly. “Yeah, at least I’m pretty sure. You’re the head scientist at the S.E.R.F. which stands for the Soul Examination Research Facility, you’re working with a bunch of human scientists on how to get humans to use their souls again and more regularly, right?”

  “F-For the most part.” Alphys nodded, smiling a bit. “W-We’re also trying to help humans who are amputees or can’t use parts of their bodies to power prosthetic limbs and limb enhancers with their souls.”

  You put a finger to your chin. “Ohhh.” You nodded, mumbling to yourself a bit. “So kinda like Halfmetal Alchemist…”

  Alphys gasped. “Y-You like a-a-anime?”

  Feeling heat rise to your cheeks, you nodded.

  Suddenly, two clawed hands grasped your free hand that was sitting on the table. Alphys’ eyes were sparkling behind her frames. “I-I can’t wait to have you start working for me.”

________

  Somewhere across the city, at that very moment, a robot was sitting at his vanity as he slathers makeup across his face in front of a camera.


	2. Finally Meeting

Chapter 2

 

  “Uh, h-hey could you hand me that screwdriver?” A yellow clawed hand pointed. 

  You were taking a small break, drinking some water while sitting beside a full workbench. You picked up one of the several screwdrivers sitting there and held it up to her. “This one?”

  Sighing, Alphys pointed more decisively. “No, that one.”

  You picked up another. 

  She shook her head. 

  “Alphys! There’s like 6 screwdrivers over here.” You picked up all of them and made your way to her, your large body stepping over the many plastic and metal things covering the floor. Getting over to her, you held out the screwdrivers. 

  She plucked one from your hand, it being the first one you had held up, but you didn’t comment. 

  You had been officially working under Alphys for the last couple weeks or so, helping her around the lab, getting her lunch, keeping the area tidy, almost as if you were her intern. You didn’t mind though, it’s not like you knew how to correctly be a lab assistant just yet, it made sense for you to do a lot of minute trivial things before helping big time. She was slowly teaching you how to correctly assist her with her research, probably because A: she didn’t want to overwhelm you with information, and or B: she didn’t know how to be a mentor and didn’t know what she was doing. 

  All in all, you were having a great time, learning pieces of her research and how to assist her any way you could, but you were getting a bit impatient. Alphys had told you once you got the hang of being her assistant, that's when she would start to teach you some monster biology, but it had been about two weeks and you still haven't learned anything. 

  “Thanks.” She nodded after taking the screwdriver. She then turned on her swiveling stool back to the workbench she was sitting at and began tinkering away. 

  You peered over her shoulder to get a view of what she was working on. “Soooo, is this part of the arm for Patient Alyson?”

  She spoke without looking up, tightening a screw into place. “No, it’s part of the arm for Patient Kole. He liked the pink plastic Alyson had and wanted to match with her.”

  You nodded. 

  This large 45 story building, in addition to being a research facility filled with labs, also had several floors full of rehabilitation centers and testing areas. Amputees and plegics alike stayed there as volunteers for testing how their souls did with controlling prosthetics. They were testing a variety of materials and recently they had started pairing metal with 3D printed plastic, if it worked, then prosthetics would be able to be produced much cheaper for the masses.

  “So, how’s that data entry coming?” She asked, not looking up.

  Looking across the room to where you were seated before your little break, you had a spreadsheet pulled up and had been manually putting data into the computer for the last couple hours. “Oh, I’m about almost done, maybe another two or three pages.”

  “Okay, finish that up and then I’ll give you your next task.” 

  “Right.” You replied and made your way around all the half made gadgets littering the tile and over to your seat on the other side of a long workbench. You sunk into the large plush chair and looked over the handwritten papers to recall where you left off. However, moments later you heard the door slam open followed by a loud voice. 

  “Helloooooo Alphys! My viewers and I are here!”

  The loud bang and voice caused you to jump in your seat and drop your papers, you muttered a quiet ‘aw man’ as Alphys started talking to the visitor. 

  “M-Mettaton!” You heard the squeak of her chair and her clawed feet tap on the tile quickly as she headed to the door. “How many times do I have to tell you that everything in my lab is confidential and your viewers can’t see it!”

  Mettaton… that sounded extremely familiar. You peered over from where you sat, hidden from view by your computer monitor. It struck you like a sack of bricks when you saw who stood in the doorway holding a video camera. You had momentarily forgotten about the up and coming ViewTube star. Mettaton was a robot, famous for being an actor, show host, singer… everything, in the Underground, but now coming to the surface and having to start from scratch, he decided to become a ViewTube vlogger and makeup artist while pursuing another career in stardom. He had a pretty decent following, it was a lot of monsters but he was starting to get pretty popular with humans, having probably about 150k subscribers, but you honestly weren’t keeping track. 

  “But Alphieeeeee.” He whined.

   “Turn the camera off and cut that footage. P-Please.” The small lizard attempted to sound demanding but couldn’t help but tack on a ‘please’ at the end.

  That caused a quiet giggle from you. 

  “Hm? Is someone else in here with you, Alphys? Usually about now all your fellow scientists have gone home, right?” Mettaton asked, looking in your direction after turning off his camera.

  You quickly ducked behind the screen that sat on your desk, silently cursing. 

  “Huh? Oh! Actually! I got an apprentice!” You heard her cheery, nasally voice.

  “Oh, yes I think I remember you mentioning that. I’d love to meet them.”

  You heard Alphys clear her throat, and  _ you _ knew, that  _ she _ knew, you were listening in. You peered up over your computer screen and met her gaze. 

  She beckoned you with a clawed hand. 

  Taking a deep breath, you stood up, waiting until later to worry about the papers you had dropped, and straightened out your lab coat before heading over to where the two stood by the door. As you rounded the desk, you could feel Mettaton’s gaze and looked up to meet it, seeing he was looking at you with curiosity and some other emotion you couldn’t read. 

  The robot, who was probably at least a foot taller than you, maybe more, put a hand on his hip. “Well, aren’t you an attractive little thing. Mettaton, it’s a pleasure.” He smiled, extending a gloved hand. 

  You didn’t have a moment to react to the ‘attractive’ comment before he was introducing himself, but you felt your heart leap up into your throat regardless. You looked down to his extended hand, and brought one of your hands to it. Your gaze traveled up and in a moment your eyes were locked onto his single visible one, a pixelated iris was staring back at you. You were pretty sure you had never met someone as attractive as him before, let alone a monster, and a robot at that. 

  “You’re staring, darling.”

  Blinking a couple times before really reacting, a small smirk spread across your lips. “Sorry, but… can you blame me? I’ve never met a robot before.”

  He smirked back in response. “Oh, is  _ that  _ why you’re staring? I could have assumed it was because of how attractive I am.”

  You gently pulled your hand from his grasp and somehow kept your composure. “Are you? I hadn’t noticed?”

  He gasped loudly and was probably about to say something like ‘how dare you’ or a similar phrase, but you laughed softly, cutting him off.

  “I’m only teasing, don’t get your wires in a twist.” You said with a dismissive wave of your hand. 

  His brows rose, eye wide, the look he was giving was completely dumbfounded. He brought a hand to his chest. “Me? My wires in a twist? Dear, I assure you-”

  “H-Hey Mettaton, n-not to cut your conversation short b-but I’d like to get your checkup out of the way so I can get back to my other work.” Alphys cut him off, which reminded you to get back to work. 

  You started to turn away and rose a hand to wave. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Mettaton, but I-”

  “W-Where do you think you’re going?”

  You looked down to Alphys and pointed over to your desk. “To finish… the data entry stuff?”

  “Oh! How forgetful of me! I’m gonna start teaching you some biology today, starting with Mettaton.” She smiled, adjusting her glasses.

  You paused and almost didn’t catch what she just said. Your eyes widened and you clasped your hands together. “Really?!”

  “Wait, _ pardon moi _ , what exactly is going on here?”

  Both you and Alphys looked up to Mettaton who stood there looking very confused. Alphys took his free hand, leading him over to one of the more empty workbenches and gestured for you to clear it. “I’m actually glad you asked, Mettaton! See my apprentice here is… well, my apprentice because they want to learn more about monster biology, so I though no better way than to have them watch as I give you your checkup.”

  Mettaton gasped and pulled his hand from her, then in an exaggerated motion, put his hand to his chest. “What? And have this  _ stranger _ look at my most intimate of machinery?”

  “B-But they’re not a stranger.” Alphys spoke.

  You watched as Mettaton sat on the table and shook your head. “No, he’s right, I still haven’t told him my name.” 

  “Exactly! A stranger!”

   You put your hand to your chest and said your name with a smile. Then, with a clap of your hands, your smile widened. “Soooo, now that we’re acquainted, pop open like a tape deck so Alphys can work on this puppy.”

  Mettaton just looked at you and then to Alphys, stunned into silence.

  Alphys looked up to meet his gaze. “Well, you heard them.”

  The robot scoffed, moving to lie down on the bench. “I can  _ not  _ believe this is happening.”

  “Stop being such a drama queen.” You replied, pulling up another stool beside Alphys’ and climbed onto it, the height decreasing quite a bit from your weight, causing you to mutter under your breath.

  “Alphys, I don’t like the way they’re speaking to me.” He whined. 

  The reptile monster sighed and pulled out a screwdriver, bringing it to the side of Mettaton’s chest plate. “The both of you j-just stop bickering.” She then turned her head to you as she continued turning the screw. “And you, pay attention. W-Well… not that you won't… w-with the way you’re looking at me.”

  Your eyes were wide, practically brimming with anticipation, and you were struggling to keep your excitement inside. “Are you kidding me, I’ve been waiting forever for this opportunity!”

  She just laughed a little bit and turned back to the robot on the table who was fiddling with his video camera. “M-Mettaton, I-I told you no filming.”

  “Don’t worry Alphie, dear. I swear I’m not going to turn it on, you know I need to do something with my hands while you work, and I broke that fidget toy the last time I was here.” He replied frankly, not pulling his eyes from the device in his hands. 

  “Oh, right.” She turned her head to you as she put her screwdriver down. “Remind me to buy a few more of those, they’re helpful with testing the mobility of our volunteers.”

  You nodded. “Actually, let me go grab a notepad, I wanna take notes anyway.” You replied, hopping down from the stool. Quickly, you made your way over to your desk and grabbed a pink pen and a notepad. You wrote down what Alphys had told you as you walked back, stepping around the mess on the floor. Climbing back up onto the stool, you flipped to a clean page and looked over to Mettaton lying on the table.

  His chest plate had just been removed and inside was a maze of machinery, lots of circuit boards, a couple air compressors, servos, a few fans, and wires, including the ones that were still connected to his chest plate at his speaker and dial.

  You looked between your notepad and his chest, trying to doodle an actuate picture of all of his parts. 

  “O-Okay, now, this isn’t really monster biology as it is… robotics. B-But since he has a monster soul, I-It’s still considered monster biology, does that make sense.”

  You nodded as you started writing down what she said, then looked up to her when you finished. “Yeah, I think so. So, fact that you built his body-”

  “Hey, excuse me, they know that you built me?”

  Looking over to Mettaton, he was incredulously pointing a finger at you.

  “Y-Yes, Metta, b-but they won’t tell anyone, right?” She turned her head to you.

  At that point you had pulled out your phone to check the time but acted as if you were typing on it. You glanced up and pretended like you weren’t paying attention. “Oh? What? Sorry, I was just telling my thousands of friends that Mettaton isn’t really a robot.”

  “Ha, ha, ha, very funny, but seriously, don’t.” He frowned.

  Sliding your phone back into your pocket, you waved your hand. “Don’t worry, I don’t even have five friends, let alone thousands. Sorry, Alphys, you were explaining?”

  Alphys nodded and looked back to Mettaton’s chassis, talking about what was inside.

  You felt Mettaton’s eye on you and you glanced over to meet his gaze. He looked like he wanted to say something by the way his lips were pursed inward, but he just laid his head back down on the table. Your brows furrowed but you turned your attention back to Alphys as she explained more. 

  About an hour passed by and you took pages of notes in your small notepad, learning all about the workings of Mettaton’s machinery. You were actually able to remember a lot of the terms she was using from when you took that robotics class in college. You also wanted to ask about the other biological aspect of Mettaton, the fact that he was a ghost inhabiting a robotic form, but he seemed upset earlier by you even knowing he wasn’t fully a robot, so you saved that for a later time. 

  Now, Mettaton was sitting on another table beside a computer that he was hooked up to. Alphys had been going over the software she invented, explaining what each component did and how she made sure everything was running smoothly.

  As Alphys finished looking at a line of code, she glanced over to you. “Pretty straightforward, right?”

  You nodded. “Yeah, actually.”

  “Good, cause soon I’ll have you give it a try.”

  There was a pause before both you and Mettaton spoke up. “What?”

  Alphys looked between the both of you, raising her hands defensively as if she had been accused of something horrible. “I-I mean, my research here has me kind of busy and I can’t really keep taking all this time out every other week to make sure you’re running smoothly. S-So I thought I… could teach… you.” She stammered, looking to you.

  Blinking a couple times at her, you paused, then looked to Mettaton. “I… I mean that could be really cool, but I don’t think Mettaton really trusts me.”

  “Not as far as I could throw you, darling.”

  “Yeah, I mean look at me.” You gestured down to your large body.

  “Hey now.”

  You glanced over to Mettaton who was looking down at you with a furrowed brow.

  “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m all for body positivity.”

  You waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, I know you didn’t. I just know I’m heavy, it’s just like… a fact.”

  He was about to respond with something but Alphys stepped between the two of you and began disconnecting the cords that connected him to the computer. She looked back to you. “Do you want to try putting his chest plate back on?”

  You looked between Mettaton and Alphys, cocking a brow. “Were you just here for the last 30 seconds, Doc? We just established he doesn’t trust me.”

  “Well…”

  You glanced up to meet Mettaton’s gaze. 

  He was now leaning back a bit as he sat, his hands behind him holding his weight and his legs crossed. A smirk rested on his lips. “I don’t think you could cause any damage screwing my chest plate back into place. Besides, what a privilege it is to get the opportunity to touch me.” 

  “Wow, how generous of you.” You deadpanned, taking Alphys’ place before the robot, sitting on the stool she just hopped off of. “Now do you mind lying down?”

  “Ask nicely.” He pouted.

  You huffed softly, then asked again. “Can you lie down, _ please _ ?”

  “Dear, that didn’t sound sincere eno-”

  “M-Mettaton! Please just listen to them.” Alphys interrupted.

  He chuckled and picked up the chest plate that sat beside him on the table. He then moved so he was lying down, glancing over to you. “You’re lucky you’re cute, or I wouldn’t think of giving you the chance of touching me, even by Alphys’ request.”

  You looked at him for a brief moment as you took the metal plate from his hands. “Is… that supposed to be a compliment?” 

  He smirked back at you. “If you want it to be.”

  You felt your face grow hot and opened your mouth to reply, but you couldn’t find the words. Ultimately you decided to just shut up and get to work. Tearing your eyes away from his, you made sure all of his wires wouldn’t get in the way, and went to put his chest plate back on. You heard him chuckle softly but you did your best to ignore him as you grabbed a phillips head and started screwing the plate back into place. 

  You finished quickly and pulled away. “There, all set.”

  Mettaton sat up and looked down to his chest, placing a gloved hand on it, then finally looking to you. “Thank you, dear.”

  “Yeah, no problem.” You nodded, hopping off the stool. Turning to head back to your desk, you heard your name called by Alphys who was tidying up one of her little areas.

  “S-Since that took a while cause I got carried away with telling you so much, y-you can head home now. I-Isn’t it almost eight?”

  You fished out your phone from your lab coat pocket and looked at the display, the screen portraying the time, which was 7:54. “Yeah, but… don’t I have to finish that data?”

  “Nah, I-It’s okay, just finish it in the morning.” She smiled.

  You glanced over your shoulder at your computer, you really didn’t like leaving things unfinished, but by the time you finished entering all the data and got home, it would be pretty late. While still looking back, you replied. “Yeah, okay.”

  “G-Good, I don’t want you starting to work like me.” She replied. 

  Looking down to her, you nodded a bit. “You really should make an effort to, you know, change that.”

  “Trust me, I’ve tried.”

  Looking over to Mettaton, you saw him stepping down from the table. “Yeah, she’s pretty stubborn.”

  “H-Hey! D-Don’t talk about me like I’m not h-here.” She protested, making her way back over to the both of you. 

  You giggled just a bit. “Sorry, Doc.”

  Alphys put her hands at your hips and turned you away, pushing you over to where your desk was. “It’s fine, j-just get outta here would you? I’ve kept you l-long enough.”

  You laughed a little more and walked around to your desk and began picking up the papers that had dropped earlier. “Alright, alright. I’m leaving, I promise.”

  After placing the papers neatly onto the desk, you looked at your dark computer, tapping the keyboard a couple times to wake it up from it’s sleep. As you waited for it to load up, you began gathering your things, and placing stuff into your messenger bag that was previously seated on the ground. After logging off of your computer, you slid your lab coat off and threw your messenger bag over your shoulder. 

  “D-Don’t forget to power down your computer.” Alphys called.

  Rounding the desk, you were sliding your phone into your pocket as you headed toward the door. “Don’t worry, already did.”

  Upon looking up, you saw Alphys on the ground as she used a screwdriver on the ankle of Mettaton’s boot. Glancing up to Mettaton who was standing there, he was busy looking at his cellphone. You took a few more paces and walked over to the door, hanging your lab coat from a hook beside it. 

  “Heading out, dear?”

  Looking over your shoulder, you met Mettaton’s gaze and nodded. “Yeah, it was really nice meeting you, Mettaton. I’ll see you bright and early, Dr. Alphys.”

  “B-Bye!” She turned around and waved.

  With a gentle smile, you turned and headed out the door, closing it behind you. 

________

  “Alphie…”

  “W-What is it, Mettaton?” The scientist asked as she continued working on his ankle. He had mentioned just a few moments ago that recently the screws had been feeling just a bit loose, so she was replacing them.

  “Where on earth did you find them?” Mettaton’s gaze was still on the door that had closed moments ago.

  “You mean my apprentice?”

  “Mmhmm.”

  She looked up to him, assuming she would meet his curious look but only saw the underside of his chin as his gaze stay fixated on the closed door. “Oh, well, they asked me a couple weeks ago in a bookstore if I would take them on and be their mentor. A-Apparently they had been trying to contact me for quite some time but… I-It just kind of happened. Why?”

  He chuckled and looked down to meet her eyes. “I like their spark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw shit, here we go again


End file.
